1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus in which not only a tape cassette can be inserted easily, but also there is no fear that interior parts are damaged even if the insertion is performed in the off-state of the power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of such a magnetic tape apparatus, conventionally, there is one in which a bearer for inserting a tape cassette is formed so as to be reciprocatable in the front-rear direction between the cassette insertion position and the cassette mount position on a chassis, and a rotating cam for driving the bearer through an interlocking mechanism is provided on the chassis.
In the above-mentioned configuration, when a tape cassette is inserted to the bearer which is on standby in the cassette insertion position, the rotating cam is rotated forward in response to a detection signal detecting the insertion of the tape cassette, so that the bearer with the tape cassette inserted thereon is retreated to the cassette mount position through the interlocking mechanism.
Next, upon depression of a tape cassette ejecting button, the rotating cam is rotated backward in response to an ejecting signal generated from the tape cassette ejecting button, and the bearer with the tape cassette inserted thereon is advanced to the cassette insertion position through the interlocking mechanism, so that the tape cassette can be taken out.
In the above-mentioned conventional configuration, the bearer and the rotating cam are interlocked integrally with each other through the interlocking mechanism, so that it is necessary to insert the tape cassette with a comparatively large force against a spring built in the interlocking mechanism. As a result, the feeling is not good.
In addition, when the tape cassette is forcibly inserted in the off-state of the power supply, there is a fear that interior parts engaging with the interlocking mechanism receives an excessive load and thus may be damaged due to a large insertion force.